Number 1
by Mockingjay24601
Summary: The rebellion has failed. The Capitol is stricter than ever. Time to start anew. AU Co-written by spycat123
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Me and spycat123 do not own any of these characters. They come from the brilliant minds of Victor Hugo, Suzanne Collins, J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan and the wonderful guy who came up with the idea for Doctor Who. Aspects of the "Mortal Instruments" by Cassandra Clare are also character of Eponine Gryffindor is the only character we will take credit for. **

_Author's Note:Merry Christmas! This is my first fanfic that I co-wrote with spycat123. We are also co-writing a Narnia fanfic called,"Chance and A Wish" so please read. Please review, favourite and follow, it will be much appreciated._ Prologue

Prologue

Eponine G's POV

I can't believe it is over. The relief that filled me when the final canon went off, when the voice of Claudius Templesmith announced that I had won, and when I was finally lifted out of the arena I felt I could breathe for the first time. We were all fighting for our lives, but I fought harder and now 23 children are dead. But winning means that I have to meet Aunt Cashmere who lost a son and Uncle Gloss who lost a nephew, and having to look in their grief-stricken faces knowing that I was the one who had killed him. No, I can't return to District 1, I just can't.

* * *

"What was it like in the arena?" Caesar Flickerman asked me, as I was concentrating not breaking down in front of the whole of Panem. I can just imagine everyone laughing at how weak the victor of the 72nd Hunger Games was. Knowing I had to answer I smiled and said," We were all fighting for our lives. I think I was the only one trying to die. I didn't want to win, my district partner Sam should have won. He has a family that would welcome him back with open arms, I don't."

Caesar looked confused. I wasn't saying that Cashmere was treating me badly, quite the opposite actually, but, ist is fair to say that she loved her son more than she loved me, her niece.

Just as Caesar opened his mouth to ask a question I added quickly,"All I am saying is that Cashmere would welcome her son back more, knowing that he killed me than welcoming me back knowing that I killed him."

Caesar nodded and continued to ask me," What about the boy from District 2 who declared his love for you? Do you feel bad about killing him?"

I just smirked,"When you put it like that, I do feel a little but guilty. He probably has a family in District 2 who counted on him coming back, but his love was unrequited and when I killed Sam, a little part of me died, and I don't feel regret or sorrow now. I am ice. The little girl who went into the arena died, and was replaced with me. You have to be strong in this world to survive. I still can cry and stuff like that, but I'm stronger than I was and I will only cry over those that I truly love."

Caesar nodded," Well, it is now time to show the rerun of the Hunger Games. Would you like a tissue or are you okay?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. I smiled at him and managed to whisper "I'll manage."

That was a lie, but again I didn't want to seem weak. The Hunger Games don't end when the victor is announced, but continue, and I am still playing it. The Games don't ever end. Ever.

As the film was running, I could feel tears forming in my eyes, as I had to watch myself killing my cousin all over again. The tears were coming, and I broke down not caring what anyone else thought, but letting my pain show as the cannon boomed signalling his death. Then I became aware of the smell of blood and roses, signalling that President Javert had come on the stage, giving me at least 10 seconds to compose myself. He carried the victor's crown, which he placed on my head. Giving me a small lip-less smile. He then proceeded to the front of the stage and announced, "The victor of the 72nd Hunger Games , Eponine Gryffindor , is going to live with me here in the Capitol. She has no family to go back to in District 1, and being 14, she needs a guardian. I will be like a father to her, and she will take over from me after my demise." I couldn't believe it. Not having to return to District 1? Living as the President's daughter in the Capitol? Running Panem after he dies? This is more than I had ever dreamed of.

That was the end of the interview. I had to go to a party at the President's mansion, but being the President's adopted daughter, I didn't have to. As he was cancelling it, he turned to me and said," From now on you call me Father. I have cancelled the dinners you have to go to at the Capitol, but you still have to go on the Victory Tour. And District 1 will still be showered with gifts." Then he smirked because even without me winning the Games, District 1 would still be showered with gifts from the Capitol all year round.

I understood everything he said, and since the Victory Tour was months away, I didn't worry. It won't be too bad. I hope.

* * *

"Tomorrow you are leaving for the Victory Tour." President Javert announced at breakfast in the morning. It is true he asked me to call him "Father" but in my head he would always be "President Javert". It seemed unnatural to call him anything else. I groaned. I hated the idea of looking into the faces of the families of the tributes who had died, knowing that I had killed some of them. Yes, people counted me as a Career as I could throw knives before I could walk, but the bow and arrows that I had used were more my style. I don't know why but, it felt right in my hands. After joining the Career pack, I took a bow from the Cornucopia, and I realized that with it, I was a lethal killing machine, except I killed out of self-defense.

The President gave me a knowing look,"Do your duty as my daughter. Show the people in the Districts how much power the Capitol has over them."

* * *

Well, tomorrow came too quickly. Usually the Victory Tour started off with an interview from Caesar Flickerman, but that was not going to happen. He was upset, but after a dinner at the President's Mansion (one I had planned all by myself. Needless to say, it was a success.) he agreed that it was for the best. There could always be one at the end. I agreed to that, because otherwise Caesar would be very annoyed, and apart from my stylist, he was the only friend I had. That sounds really sad, but for my "own personal safety" (according to the President and several Peacekeepers) there was no point for me to go out.

Cinna, my stylist accompanied me to the train, my dark red gown making me look paler than I actually am. I wanted this look, mainly cause I like the colour red, but I haven't been able to wear it much, due to the fact that I am blonde and have stormy(maybe silver) grey eyes, that mask my emotions, giving me a permanently angry look. Anyway, the first District I am to visit is District 12, but we have to pick up Cashmere and Gloss, as they were my mentors in the Games. But here's the catch, I have to spend a month and a bit touring the districts instead of two weeks, and as a way for "getting to know the people" I have to spend 6 days in 5 districts of my choosing.

"As soon as we get on the train,why don't we choose 5 districts to stay at?It would be easier to plan then," Cinna suggested while fiddling with his "signature" gold eyeliner. He once let me try it on, but I think its fair to say it didn't look good on me. I nodded. I looked up to Cinna and I knew that he knew best. He was the one who in my first days as the President's daughter taught me the ways of the Capitol. He was my mentor when Cashmere and Gloss weren't.

On the train, Cinna helped me choose 5 districts (1,2,3,4 and 12). At dinner we were joined by Cashmere and Gloss, who (if my observations are correct) look slightly annoyed. As I was leaving, I was stopped by Cashmere who handed me a bag (I think it was my stuff from District 1), looked me in the eyes and said,"I forgive you." and turned away to talk to Cinna. I ran to my room, took the dress off, put some comfy sweatpants and a T-shirt on and opened the bag.

Inside were several boxes, the first one containing Katoptris (people say it was Helen of Troy's dagger). I traced the outside of the blade remembering the birthday that Cashmere gave it to me. My parents didn't survive long after my birth and Cashmere took me under her wing. I don't actually know if I am related to her or not, I was always told I was, and I accepted it. I flipped Katoptris and in its place was a gleaming sword with rubies studded in it. Engraved on the blade was, _"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart"_ and on the other side on the blade said,"_Godric Gryffindor",_ the name of her father. She flipped the sword and it returned to its original form as my dagger. I placed it back in the box, and closed it turning to another smaller box, containing a green locket with an S on the front. Salazar Slytherin gave me this locket when I was born as he was my godfather, but he disappeared shortly after my father. I pulled the locket over my head as it reminded me of home, wherever that was. Next was a medium sized box containing the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. She was beautiful and was my godmother from the Capitol. I tried to find her when I first moved here, but I couldn't find her. I replaced the cup in its box. I knew what the next box contained, It was Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Engraved on it was "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure". It was supposed to make you smarter. That was all there was to it. The last thing in the bag was my photo album, but the memories were too painful to look at it right now. I tidied up the room, replacing the boxes back into the bag and went to sleep.

* * *

I arrived at District 12, one of the poorest districts in Panem. It was not at all like I expected, there were dirty run-down houses, the only clean one being the Justice Building. The number of uninhabited houses in Victor's Village surprised me. I was met from the train by the victors, Haymitch Abernathy, Katie Bell, Fleur Delacour and Bill, Percy and Charlie Weasley. I was wearing a dark blue velvet dress with a leather belt, Ravenclaw's diadem, a blue woolen coat and blue pumps( I have no idea why). Then there was a ceremony, the Mayor gave a speech, the Mayor's daughter, Madge, gave me flowers and a plaque, I gave a speech, the usual . Then I was escorted to Katie Bell's house where I would be staying for the remainder of my visit. We got on pretty well as she was a year younger than me. The next morning, Madge and her friend Gale took me around District 12. I was shocked seeing so many children begging on the streets. Gale noticed my expression, and muttered, "Welcome to District 12."

After the tour, I was taken to the Weasley's house. Two boys were sitting on the step and introduced themselves as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Inside I met Katniss and Primrose(Prim) Everdeen and Fred, George and Ginny Weasley. Their parents were at work and Percy, Bill and Charlie were somewhere. This is how I spent the remainder of my days, meeting up with Madge and Gale, going to the Weasley's at noon and then going to Katie Bell's house in the evening.

I had a big crowd seeing me off as a continued my tour around the districts, and I knew I had made some life-long friends.

* * *

The rest of the districts passed in a blur. It was the same over and over again, flowers, plaque speech, flowers, plaque, speech.

When I arrived at District 4(this time wearing a green dress and a blue belt) I was met by a family of victor, or so it seemed. I recognized Annie Cresta, who won her games 2 years ago. It was the there, but the flowers were different, their smell mixing with the sea air. This was my favourite District so far.

District 3 was full of labs and I spent most of my time indoors reading books or practicing throwing my dagger-I was out of practice. Compared to District 4, it was a rubbish tip.

District 2 gave me a pleasant surprise. The mayor's son welcomed me to the District. He took in my red dress and my black coat and said,"You killed my brother." I swear the temperature dropped. I looked at this boy, who was roughly my age, who looked like a living Apollo and I hugged him and whispered, "I am so sorry." He smiled at me and stuck out his hand,"I'm Enjorolas. Welcome to District 2." I shook is hand, but he wasn't finished, "Red and Black interesting choice." I smiled,"They go well together. He nodded and led me to the car. He was a right gentleman.

Flowers,plaque,speech. And this time I apologized to Enjorolas' family for their loss and for killing the boy from District 2. Then I was taken to the Mayor's house and met the victors, Brutus, Enobaria and Oliver Wood, all Careers. Typical. The next day I was introduced to Enjorolas' friends and training companions, Draco, Cato, Clove, Eponine and her brother Gavroche. I joined in their training sessions and I was given tips on how to fight with a sword and spear by Draco and Cato, who took it into their heads that they needed to teach me how to use them. Clove was impressed with my knife-throwing, and to set a dispute on who could throw a knife the best (obviously me) we had a competition, which was very competitive and got slightly out of hand and ridiculous. We compared knives and techniques (Clove loved Katoptris and I promised to send her a knife from District 1 disguised so that only she could use it). Eponine (the other one) used a knife and bows and arrows (which surprised me since I thought those in District 2 only used weapons for close-combat), Gavroche was handy with a knife and Enjorolas, used spears and swords. It was sad to leave, and I vowed to come back again, mainly because I liked it here (maybe a bit more than 12) and I had made friends here. Friends that I couldn't have made in the Capitol with their ridiculous ideas about fashion (except Cinna) and their gossip.

All of them said good-bye to me at the train station. I would miss the banter and as I was turning to leave, Enjorolas handed me a gift. "From all of us," he whispered handing me a package wrapped in red paper with a black ribbon. Then I hugged everyone and finally, I boarded the train and watched until District 2 vanished. I went to my room, hugging the box. Then, I opened it carefully unwrapping the paper, so not to rip it. My dress for District 1 is meant to be gold, and I will wear black gloves (respect for Sam) and I will make sure the ribbons in my hair in tribute to my friends in District 2. Gold goes well with black, Victory and death. Anyway, the first thing I saw was a photograph of us hanging out after training. Each of them wrote a personal message on the back. Then I saw a small box. On top of it was a note, in Cato's writing (he had been leaving enough messages in my sketchbook so now I can recognize his writing). The note said:

Eponine,

Just a little something to help you protect yourself in the Capitol when your out and about! This bracelet can be used as a staff of some sort or a whip. Use the techniques I taught when you were learning to use a sword or a spear. Come visit soon!

Love from your awesome friend,

Cato

I took the "bangle" into my hands. The start of it had the head of a snake and when I placed it on my arm, it coiled itself neatly around it. I took it off and, and threw it down while keeping a firm hold on the head. It became a solid gold structure and when I repeated the action, it once again became a bracelet, that coiled along my arm. Lastly I folded the photo and put it in my green locket, not wanting to forget the time I spent in District 2.

At this time, Cashmere and Gloss didn't do much, basically letting me do what I wanted, but as District 1 came nearer I was given a schedule, a plan of the days etc. I was so exhausted I fell asleep in what I was wearing and the next day I had a nasty case of bed hair. I told Cinna about the black ribbon and so that I would look more sombre, he incorporated more black into my outfit. Now I had a black ribbon in my hair, a black rose on my dress, a black belt, a black coat, black gloves, and black shoes. Damn it, if people say that I wasn't showing respect by wearing a gold dress (Wearing black makes you depressed. It kinda fitted. I had killed my cousin, I couldn't exactly be happy about it. ) So, I received flowers, I received a plaque ( I have a collection of them now. Every time something opens in the Capitol I receive a plaque. It kinda sucks). I went to my cousin's funeral. Now, that was District 1's way of getting back at me for killing him and not coming back after the Games.

The next few days I spent with my cousins. Before we could speak freely with each other, but now it was just awkward. I was so happy to get away. It was time to forget and hopefully this whole business would all finish after the party at the President's mansion.


	2. Chapter 1- Before the 74th

_Hello everyone! This is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this! Please review. I'm going to swap between different POVs so please don't be confused. I made up the name of the District 3 boy tribute, and there are a lot of unnamed characters. I will try to name them, but right now I can't think of any. Please review and give me some ideas for names. Thank you! This fanfic is co-written by spycat123_

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything apart from from the characters Eponine Gryffindor and Samantha Hawthorne.**

If it's in italics it means there is a flashback.

* * *

The 74th Annual Hunger Games

**Eponine G's POV**

2 years have passed. I was still the same, well nearly. I had gotten used to the Capitol accents (I spoke in a slight one), the luxury and everything else everybody hated about the Capitol. I was used to see kids go to the arena and fight to the death. I had done it myself. I just accepted it. Thankfully I didn't have to mentor the District 1 kids, and then watch them die, knowing that I had failed them. That was my train of thought as I was bundled off to District 12 for their Reaping. It would be a long day.

* * *

**Enjorolas' POV**

I went over everything I knew. Sword and spear tactics. Eponine trained with me over the summer, with all of us giving us tips, mentoring us. She didn't talk about her Games, but we all knew what happened. I was ready to fight. My red jacket looked worn, but it didn't matter. I wasn't going to try for the Capitol. I wasn't a pig for them to slaughter. I would show them that they don't own me.

* * *

**Cosette's POV**

"Have you got everything?" Father asked me for the last time. I smiled. I didn't want to do this, but it was compulsory. I was afraid that if I went in the Games and won, I would end up like Annie Cresta from District 4. Father walked me to the square. We didn't talk it wasn't time for that. My name's only in there 3 times. I wasn't allowed to sign up for tessarae, mainly because we don't need it, and Father didn't want to endanger my life. Then we separated, him heading to the Justice Building, and me to stand with the rest of the 14 year old children. Then, the clock struck 12, signalling the beginning of the Reaping.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I stood there, wondering what would happen. I fingered my necklace, I had it since it I was little. It was a shell and a bit of green glass, whose edges had been smoothed by the sea. Dad found it when we were walking along the beach. He has a similar one, that Mum made, making sure that when he went to the Capitol, he would have a little bit of her with him. I looked at the glass bowls. Four of those slips have my name on them. Our escort, was drawing one out.

"Luna Odair!"

Christ that is me. I looked up on the stage to see Mum and Dad's frightened glances. Dad looked especially worried. As I was walking towards the stage I heard the cry of, "I volunteer!"

I looked up and it was a girl who looked about 16, walking out towards me. She hugged me and whispered into my ear, "Take care, Loony."

Then she went up onto the stage, while the Peacekeepers pushed me back into my place. I caught Luke's eye. He was 17, and I was worried for him. Mum still had repercussions after her Games, but Dad always could calm her down. Or Luke. I didn't help. Sometimes I had nightmares of me going into the Games, and sometimes I blanked out like Mum. That's what earned my nickname of "Loony". Luke could stop the nightmares from coming, but if he went into the Games and died, I couldn't bear it, and neither could Mum. And Dad would be left with a broken family.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I stood in the square while Effie Trinket pulled out a name out of the reaping bowl. I prayed it wouldn't be me. And the name she read out wasn't mine. It was Peeta Mallarks'. I knew him, we weren't in the same year, but his parents were friends with mine, so we were thrown together a lot when we were younger. I felt sorry for him. Against Katniss Everdeen, he wouldn't survive the Games. She was a born fighter, her father was blown up in the mines when she was 11. I let out a sigh of relief. The Capitol girl, Eponine I think was her name looked happy that the Reaping was over. But that wasn't my problem. I had survived another year.

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I ran into the Justice Building, and hugged my older sister,who was chosen as a Tribute for District 3. The peacekeeper signaled that we had 3 minutes and I didn't want to waste them. She volunteered for me, and I was so upset that she had to. Finally I broke the silence,

"Hylla, you are really smart. You can use that to your advantage," I whispered.

She shook her head, "Be realistic, Reyna."

Then the Peacekeepers came and she hugged me and said, "Stay strong. Remember who your mother is."

I smiled and was led out by the Peacekeepers.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

We all sat down at the table. No-one said anything. Mum went to see the Everdeens, Katniss was a close friend and we were all scared for her. Gale first broke the silence, " 'Ponine was at the reaping..."

"She didn't do anything. She hasn't changed in appearance, but she's a Capitolite now. Nothing will ever change that." I sneered bitterly remembering the time we spent together during her Victory Tour. The media showed her in District 2, laughing with several Careers. She didn't ever come back to District 12.

Gale gave me a pained look. Katniss was his best friend, maybe even more than that and it hurt him to have to say good-bye. Katniss was his other sister, as she was mine. The three us would usually go hunting. Then there was a knock at the door, and Madge came in.

"Did you see 'Ponine at the reaping?"

That set me off," Why do you all care?! The Eponine we knew is gone, and has been replaced by a Capitol clone! She didn't do anything to stop Katniss from being reaped!"

Madge tried to calm me down "She couldn't have done anything-"

I cut her off,"Well she could have tried!"

And I stormed out into the night leaving the people I cared about most staring out at me.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I was shown into a room by some Peacekeepers. My family came in, but good-byes were hurried, and they were sure I was going to win. Then Eponine, Gavroche, Enjorolas and Draco came in. We joked about the glory that I would receive if I won, Draco wishing that he had volunteered for me. Then Gavroche said, "You'll see "Ponine." We all paused "Yeah," I joked,"And she'll be in the Gamemakers headquarters sending mutts to kill all the other tributes."

When the Peacekeepers came, Enjorolas shook my hand and whispered, "Say hello to her from all of us, and give her this letter , please?" he asked. I nodded. Enjorolas was like my brother. I would do anything for him, and he was the same for me. I took the envelope. It was a bit heavy, but I didn't mind.

Then the Peacekeepers came, and we were bundled into the train headed for the Capitol.

* * *

After dinner we watched the Reapings on television. It started with 12, and I thought I saw 'Ponine sitting next to the Victor's of District 12, Haymitch Abernathy, Katie Bell, Fleur Weasley (used to be Delacour but she was married to Bill Weasley), Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley. I looked over at Clove, and it looks like she saw her to, judging by her expression. Eponine looked the same as she had, about a month ago. I wonder what her reaction would be when she saw me volunteering for the Games...

* * *

**Haymitch's** **POV**

We were all watching the reaping. I took a swig from my flask. Nobody understood (apart from a few victors) why I had a drinking problem. It was an escape from reality and the horrors of the Games. When I see Maysilee being killed by those birds, I drink more than usual. Mainly because she was a good friend, and a fighter and it seems ironic that she should be killed shortly after she severed the alliance. The Capitol girl, Eponine understood, she had gone through something similar in her Games. She has been subjected to many treatments in the hope to make her forget her Games. She is an example of how the Games damages people. She and Annie.

District 2's tributes were being reaped. When she saw who it was, she swore under her breath, but that was nothing to what happened when she saw the District 1 tributes. Fleur rushed over to her, and started to whisper words of comfort to her and quickly propelled her out of the room. Then we heard screams and several attendants running, a door slamming, and then silence. Fleur came back in, shaking slightly and whispered,"Those District 1 tributes are her cousins," then she turned to Peeta and Katniss, "Your first piece of advice. Don't kill the District 1 tributes otherwise you'll have her to deal with. I hear she's assisting Seneca Crane during the Games." Then we just sat there, as if Eponine's outburst didn't happen.

* * *

**Glimmer's POV**

Right now, I am with my prep team. They are getting me ready for the parade. They are praising my hair, nails etc. I am worried because Aunt Cashmere received a call from Charlie Weasley saying that 'Ponine had a mental breakdown when she saw we were tributes. It's not as if that's anything new. Cashmere is worried that she's not with someone from District 2. Or us. Fleur probably did try, but it didn't work. They couldn't take her knife from her and she's locked in her bedroom. Aunt Cashmere was annoyed and phoned every Victor she knows and ranted about the "incompetence of District 12".

My stylist, is a young woman, roughly 20 with green skin and silver highlights. She helped me in my outfit (which is horrible. I hope my interview dress is much nicer). When we were in "the Pit" we were shown to our chariot. Marvel was wearing the same costume as me, and I couldn't help but laughing at the absurdity of it. He glared at me," Don't laugh. We are from District 1. We are everyone's favourites. They won't laugh at us." I didn't reply because a horn blared signalling that we should get on our chariots.

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

The parade started, and seeing all four of them, Glimmer, Marvel, Cato and Clove , made me just want to go into hysterics. There was a Peacekeeper behind me, to take me away just in case I did. I was to say a few words at the end of the President's speech, but I didn't know how I could say anything. He looked at me and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to watch it at home? You could always skip it. Nobody would think any less of you." I gave him a hard stare," I would think less of me Father, and it is my duty. Anyway who would want to miss this?" I lied through gritted teeth, but he just smiled and patted me on my shoulder. I didn't try tonight, I told Cinna to dress me in something simple, and I ended up wearing a silver and white strapless dress. I sighed. What was the point in trying?

I didn't notice that I had blanked until I felt the Peacekeeper pushing me forward. Oh Christ, It was time to give my speech. I opened up the crumpled piece of paper I had in my hand, smiled my Capitol smile and started to speak.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Poor girl. That was the first thought in my head when I saw 'Ponine stand up. I could tell she was nervous. The Games broke her, like they broke me, except worse. She had to kill her cousin, I didn't.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" she started ," I welcome the tributes to our wonderful Capitol-"

"Did I detect sarcasm?" Finnick chuckled, "How on earth did she live this long in Javert's house?"

"Be quiet, I want to hear what she's saying?"

"Why?"  
"Because she's not so different from me."

Finnick understood and stopped talking.

"I hope that everyone is going to enjoy themselves. Tributes, be happy that you have the "honour" to represent your Districts in the Games. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds by _ever _in your favour!" she concluded, receiving a round of applause from the citizens of the Capitol as the tributes headed to the Training Center.

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

I ran to the Training Center, my skirts billowing around me. I was out of breath but managed to reach the Center just as District 12's chariot came into the Center. I ran to Cato and flung myself at him.

"You moron," I gasped,"Why did you volunteer?"

He looked taken aback. "Nice to see you too," he smiled,"Do you believe any of the garbage you spouted?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and turned to hug Clove. Then I noticed Glimmer and Marvel and hugged them. I went back to Cato and said,"Going to make an alliance with 1?"

He smirked,"Gotta. A lone Career is a dead Career."

I nodded,"Just don't kill them. They're my cousins."

'Are you going to stay with 2?" Clove asked.

I nodded. Cato smiled,"Good because I have something from Enjorolas. He asked me to give you something."

That sent off fireworks in my head and I pulled Cato and Clove to the elevator and pressed the button with "2" on it.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

"Do you have a room on floor 2?" I asked. I didn't want her there with us. I'm not jealous or anything, it's just I don't like the way Cato looks at her. And she's just as bad. In District 2, she was flirting with Enjorolas, Draco and Cato all at the same time. They were like puppies that followed her around and tried to show off just so that she would pay them some attention. It was pathetic.

To answer my question 'Ponine took us to a room, that looked like it had never been slept in. On the door it said, "Eponine Gryffindor" in gold writing. My heart sank.

"I have a room on every floor, should I so desire," she said smugly,"Anyway, we should be getting to dinner. Afterwards we can watch the parade again, if you want to?"she asked looking at Cato.

He shrugged,"Okay. Let's go."

As usual, I don't get a say as we walked to the dining room. Enobaria and Brutus were already sitting there with our district escort Oasis Diamond who was talking about somebody's skin colour. I sighed. I didn't like the Capitol, but when I win the Games, I guess I'll be spending a lot of time here.

"So what's then gossip?" Oasis asked. Baria rolled her eyes and Cato sniggered into his napkin.

"Don't you have anything better to think about?" Eponine asked her eyebrows raised. Oasis looked taken aback. Of course since the President's daughter actually spoke to her.

"OMG I love your hair! Is that bubble-gum pink?" Eponine continued.

"Thanks," Oasis smiled.

Eponine turned to me and whispered,"That is the ugliest effing hair I have ever seen. I trust me I have seen some pretty horrible things in the Capitol."

I felt uncomfortable. I wondered if this is how Capitolites functioned. Anyway, it was time to watch the parade, and we all went into the living room.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I sat on the sofa with 'Ponine, and pulled her in a bear hug. She was tense. I looked at her and I realized that she was somewhere else, judging by the blank look in her eyes. "'Ponine," I whispered. She was shaking slightly, and I pulled her in closer. Clove was looking at us, but quickly turned away.

"Nobody's going to hurt you," I muttered to Eponine,"You're safe. I promise"

What a stupid thing to promise. Nobody's really safe. Not really.

The TV showed the fiery entrance of the District 12 tributes. I clenched my fist. Nobody upstages me, especially two coal miners from an outback district like District 12. Eponine sensing my anger and whispered, "It's not worth it Cato." I nodded.

Then she got up from the sofa and left the room.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

We headed down to training. We were the last ones there, and the only tributes dressed similarly. Eponine was standing in between the boys from District 1 and 2. I knew her from her visit to District 12 two years ago, but had never really spoken to her.

When we were finally released, me and Katniss moved around the survival stations, staying as far away as possible from the Careers. On Haymitch's orders we didn't go near the bows and arrows or weightlifting stations, saving them for our private sessions with the Gamemakers.

Lunch was uneventful. Eponine was with the Careers. I showed Katniss the different breads from each district. We were pretending to enjoy ourselves. Then, Katniss went up to Eponine, and they hugged and started to talk avidly, smiling and laughing. Katniss' face lit up, and I finally saw the little girl I fell in love with 11 years ago. they were both looking at me now, and so I gave a little wave, which earned me a smile from Eponine and a glare from the District 2 boy (whose name was Cato, as I later learned.) Then Katniss came back with Eponine in tow.

"I hope you don't mind," she said looking at the Careers table. All of them were now looking (well glaring at us)."Right now their talking tactics and I get so bored. Oh I didn't formally introduce myself. My name is Eponine Gryffindor, but you can call me 'Ponine."

"Peeta Mallark," I said extending my hand.

Then she suddenly laughed, "Oh this is interesting. Peeta, save it for the interview. The Capitol people love that sort of thing. Anything scandalous and everyone will be lining up to sponsor you."

Katniss looked confused. She just laughed at our expressions.

"What do you mean-" I started but she cut me off.

"I'm just good at reading people, that's all. I should get back to the Careers otherwise they won't wait until the arena to kill you."

She stood up, and I couldn't help stopping her, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged." They are just overprotective, they keep waiting for me to blank or to go into hysterics. My aunt and cousins still haven't forgiven District 12 for my outburst on the train."

Then she went back to the back to the Career table, said a few words, and walked to the elevators.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

A few days had passed. 'Ponine spent her time hopping between Districts 1,2 and 12.

We were watching the scores. Both the District 1 tributes scored 9. Me and Clove scored a 10. The District 11 boy scored 10. We wanted him with us in an alliance but he refused. District 12 boy, Peeta I think he was called, scored 8 (might consider him as an ally.) I was pretty happy with my score, until I saw the District 12 girl score 11.

I didn't know what I was doing until I saw the blank eyes of 'Ponine, which meant I had triggered a memory-something that everyone tried not to do. Usually I would try to bring her back to reality, but right now, I didn't want her to see what I was doing so I stormed out of the room, into my bedroom, where I hit the mirror in the bathroom with so much force that it cracked.

"That District 12 girl is dead," I whispered.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I couldn't face Katniss, knowing that she got 11 for her training score, meaning that she could kill me instantly. It was better to stop pretending and face the facts. Only one person could walk out of the arena, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me. After the scores were announced, I asked Haymitch if I could have separate training. He nodded,

"It usually happens around this time," he told me. Seeing the confusion displayed on my face he continued,"The realization that only one can come out alive, and that eventually, your allies become your enemies."

So after breakfast, me and Haymitch sat in the living room and prepared for the interview. He studied me and announced," I know what angle we can come from. Your the nice guy who can make anyone smile or laugh. I'll ask 'Ponine she's usually good at this sort of thing..."

He then trailed off and looked at me quizzically," Do you like Katniss Everdeen?"

I opened my mouth to protest but he held up a hand to stop me, "I've seen the way you look at her. You can use that to your advantage. Make sure that comes up in your interview. It could save both of you. "

He gave me a look that says," Just try and contradict me."

I sighed," Okay I do like her, every since we both started school." I leaned forward," Haymitch promise me that you will do everything in your power to make sure she gets back home to District 12.

He nodded. I held out my hand and we shook on it, sealing the promise.

* * *

**Fleur's POV**

Ugh thank god it's the interviews. I tried to drill as much as I could into Katniss on how to walk in heels and how to smile without looking as if you want to kill everyone in the audience. Her interview came and went without much fuss, she was okay.

Haymitch said that Peeta was going to announce something near the end of his interview, but it was obvious what. Thank god District 12 might have a chance of winning this year. We have a few mentors, but the other Districts have more.

"Oh there must be some special girl back in District 12,"Caesar enquired.

"Well there is this one girl but she hasn't noticed me until now,"

"Well here's what you do, you win the games and then she would have to go out with you when you get back,"

"That won't help me much,"

"Why not?"

"Because she came here with me."

The crows gasped in amazement.

"Oh well that's unlucky, I wish you all the best Peeta."

* * *

**Eponine's POV**

_I was walking through the woods; My knife in my hand and my bow and arrows on my back. I had split up from the Career pack and was now on my own in the games.__ i heard some canons, who was dead this time? I wondered. Then I head a twig snap and I placed an arrow in my bow._ _A boy came out of the shadows; It was my cousin, Samuel Jacobs._

_"They're all dead," he said calmly pulling out his sword._

_"What?"I asked._

_"Everyone else is dead 'Ponine,"He spoke again advancing towards me, "We are the only two left and only one can leave here."_

_"So it's you or me?" I asked._

_"Yeah, you or me," he said looking slightly sad but still smirking, "Let's get this over with shall we?"_

_He ran towards me and out of self defence i shot an arrow. It hit him square in the chest. He looked at me with disbelieving and shocked eyes before he crumpled to the ground._

I woke up screaming just as the canon went off.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I heard screaming coming from down the it was not Clove I ran towards Eponine's room. Inside I found her curled up sobbing on her bed.

I went to her bed and hugged her, "It's fine," I whispered to her, "It's all over; no-one can hurt you now." I stayed with her all night.

* * *

Thanks for reading; Please Review, Favourite, Follow.

Keep reading

Mockingjay24601 :-)


	3. Chapter 2- The beginning

Hey all,

Here is the next chapter, it's gonna be all about the 74th Hungergames. I know Susan Collins already wrote an amazing account of it but this will be from the other tributes and districts veiws.

Disclaimer is in previous chapters

Enjoy

* * *

The beginning of the 74th annual Hunger Games

**Samantha's POV**

60

The beginning of the countdown. The beginning of the games. I watched with Gale and the Weasleys. The cameras did close ups on different tributes as the games was about to begin. I hate the games and the Capitol. I express that alot. I am scared though, for Katniss. She looks scared herself. I might never get to see her again. Rumour is Eponine's helping out with the Games this year. I have no idea why. Why would she want to help those who make children kill each other? She has gone totally Capitol and no-one else sees that.

60 seconds to go.

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

50

I took a swig from my glass. Here it goes again. Hopefully the two of them will listen for once and run away from the blood bath not towards, that's where all the tributes go wrong. I looked around at the all the other mentors determined to keep all their tributes alive.

50 seconds to go.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

40

I looked towards the Cornucopia. The blood bath will begin soon, bringing me one step closer to winning these games. I looked around the rest of the tributes, picking out the weak from the strong. Cato was determined that he himself would kill the District 12 girl- Katniss. He wanted to get the District 12 boy in an alliance so he could lead us to her and kill him later.

40 seconds to go.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

30

I watched the screen wishing I was in Cato's position. I wanted to fight and bring glory to my District. No doubt Cato or Clove will win, they are the strongest. Just because that District 12 girl got 11 doesn't mean she will win, she has no chance against the Careers.

30 seconds to go.

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

20

The Gamemakers are getting ready. I am going to help this year because Father believes that influencing the games will make me forget mine.

"Places everybody," I call to them, "Let's give them a show they can never forget."

20 seconds to go.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

10

I cannot believe this is actually happening, before I was excited but now it seems unreal. The timer continues to count down.

9

Everything seems to stop. I can see Clove looking at me. I give her a small smile and look towards the Cornucopia and back to her. She nods.

8

I look over and see Glimmer. She is readying herself to go towards the Cornicopia. We are all prepared to fight to the death and this is only our first battle.

7

I see Marvel. Now we are all prepared.

6

I see Katniss. She looks scared. Good. I smiled to myself, she will be easy to kill.

5

She is our biggest threat.

4

We need to get Peeta to join us so we can find and kill Katniss.

3

I look at the other tributes. I see a small girl.

2

She reminds me of my little sister. I will let someone else kill her.

1

Let the Games begin.

0


	4. Chapter 3-The 74th Annual Hunger Games

_Hello everybody! this is going to be the actual Hunger Games, but from other people's point of view. Please keep reading because hopefully it will get better (eventually). All the words in italics are flashbacks. I realize that I have destroyed Clato, sorry about that. The announcement is a quote from the film. I made up the name for the District 4 tributes mainly to give them a bit of character. _

**_Disclaimer: see previous chapters._**

**Let the Games begin!**

**Eponine G's POV**

I watch as the bloodbath begins. We Gamemakers (I am now counted as a Gamemaker. People have been addressing me as Gamemaker Gryffindor. I even have a badge) do not want to control the Games until after the bloodbath because according to Seneca Crane, it's a lot more fun watching tributes kill one another than the Gamemakers sending mutts to kill the tributes. I had to use all my will power not to throw up.

I watched as the Careers, Marvel, Glimmer, Clove and Cato kill everyone in their path using the most brutal methods imaginable. I saw them in training, but this was different. Suddenly images of my past came flooding back to me.

_The bloodbath. I killed my way through to the Cornucopia. My instincts told me to run, but my status as a Career made me keep going. I will never forget what my victims looked like after one of my knives killed them. One I most clearly remember was a little girl, from 11 I think. She was huddled on the ground next to a bow and arrows. I wanted to hug her, to get her as far away from the arena as possible. I wanted to tell her to run, but I could feel the eyes of my fellow Careers on me, as I stabbed her. I hoisted the bow and arrows onto my back, knowing that her expression as I killed her would haunt me forever._

I didn't realize I was screaming until I saw the confused faces of the tributes showed up on screen and I was being dragged away from the screens. That little girl, shouldn't have been in the Games at all. She was just a child...

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

I was sitting with the other mentors. It was hard to keep track of tributes and what they needed as they weren't on screen all the time. Stupidly, Katniss ran to get a back-pack, but at least she survived and has some supplies, which is a great comfort to me. She nearly got killed, twice. Peeta has made an alliance with the Careers. I have no idea what he's doing with them but I have an idea that their using him to get to Katniss. Anyway that's what I overheard the mentors of District 1 and 2 saying.

Suddenly, 'Gamemaker' Gryffindor came running over to us.

"Miss Gryffindor, to what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at me and turned to 'Baria and Brutus, "Send these things to Cato and Clove. They forgot their tokens" she instructed," And give them this message."

Baria nodded and processed the request. Then 'Ponine turned to Cashmere and Gloss.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Give them these. They are from home"

And then she left, not waiting for a reply.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

A silver parachute floated down just as we were setting up camp for the night. 4 silver parachutes. One for me, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel. We had teamed up with the District 4 girl,' Andromeda Mairin and Peeta Mallark from District 12. I opened mine. It contained my silver, pearl-handled knife which Eponine gave me back in District 2. The note with it read-

Clove,

The knives in the arena are good, but your own are always better. Stay safe.

-E

I smiled. Trust 'Ponine to try and help us. Soon we were comparing gifts and laughing. Cato received a green locket with an "S" on it, which was studded with emeralds. He opened it and inside was the photograph that was taken of all of us at the training center on 'Ponine's victory tour. He smiled to himself. I looked at his note and it said,

Cato,

This is my own locket. Please return it to me when you win these Games. Good luck and stay safe.

Love, your 'Ponine

P.S. Please look after my cousins. I don't want to see any of you die, but make sure they don't die because of your mistakes.

Ouch. That stung me, and he chuckled to himself. I liked Cato and I didn't want him to be hurt when he realizes that the match would never work, after all he would be a Victor from District 2, and she is the President's daughter.

"She has too much faith in me," he muttered. I was shocked. Did he not believe he could win?

Glimmer, the District 1 girl, received her diamond ring. It was meant to have a poisonous spike in it, but I guess Eponine was able to send her a similar one, and make a copy and keep the original for herself.

Marvel, received a silver bangle with his name and a spear were engraved onto it.

We settled down for the night, cheered up by the presents that 'Ponine sent us.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

It is hard to keep a tribute alive when nobody wants to sponsor them. The least I can do is keep the girl, Andromeda Mairin alive, as she is the reason my daughter is safe at home in District 4. Finnick is worried because he believes that it his his fault that Luna was reaped. He believes it was rigged, and he is afraid that he has made some sort of mistake, or messed up somehow.

It will be a long Games.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I was outside in the woods. I didn't like to watch the Games. It made me sick to think that the people who run our country actually enjoy sending children to fight to their deaths. The woods helped me calm down, I had spent many a happy day here with Katniss and Gale, hunting and gathering.

_On my 12th birthday (which that year was on the day of the Reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games) I wasn't expecting much. I went hunting and gathering with Gale and Katniss. We traded at the Hob, and suddenly Gale came over to me and handed me a bracelet._

_"Happy Birthday," he said putting the bracelet on my arm, "Whenever you want to remember something, it will be engraved on this bracelet. And also you can put small things in it," he added showing me the "secret compartment". _

I fiddled with the bracelet. Right now the only words engraved on it were, "Make the Capitol pay."

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

"Sir, the District 12 girl is nearly at the edge. She is 2 km away from the nearest tribute."

Seneca Crane walked over, "Well, let's turn her around."

* * *

**Fred's POV**

All of us watched as Katniss had to run for her life as the forest behind her erupted into flame. The Gamemakers were sick if they thought this would entertain the audience. Sam smirked and stated angrily, "The girl on fire indeed. What a field day Claudius Templesmith is having."

Hazelle told her to be quiet as Prim burst out crying in her mother's arms.

"She'll be fine Prim," Ginny said hugging her best friend,"Katniss is a survivor, she will be OK"

Katniss was running to the lake but it was obvious that the Careers would come. That is what the Gamemakers wanted.

* * *

**Glimmer's POV**

We chased Katniss until she climbed a tree. Honestly it was a bit cowardly of her. I tried to shoot her down with a bow and arrow but missed as my aim was not the best. Cato tried, but he couldn't use the bow. He then started to climb the tree, but she climbed higher, and he eventually fell down.

"Let's just camp out here," Peeta suggested," She'll either starve or run out of water, and then she'll come down and we'll be waiting here for her. We'll just kill her then."

It was the best option we had and so we settled down for the night. I was on first watch. I thought about the note that I received with the ring.

Glimmer,

Good luck. This is your ring minus the spike. You have every chance of winning. Just remember your training. Btw, screaming as the District 6 guy tried to kill you, come on. Thank goodness Cato killed him. Stay safe.

-E

Then I realized that I was asleep, while taking watch. Better wake up before the others, they would be mad if they realized I fell asleep while taking watch. I wanted to wake up, but I was so tired...Then I heard buzzing as if a thousand bees were buzzing around my head. I woke up and I saw that they were everywhere. I was being bitten everywhere. I was disorientated. My hands were puffy. I couldn't see anyone, but Andromeda lying beside me.

I was hallucinating. The words of the note came into my head but I couldn't quite grasp what they were "ring minus the, every chance of winning, btw, district 6 guy, Cato saved, safe -E.

Then my heart stopped and everything went black.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

Annie was upset. She had tried to keep Andromeda Mairin alive, we both did. She had volunteered for Luna. We were friends with her parents back home, she was good friends with Luke... Her parents were Victors, she was a Career, she trained with Luke. Annie forbade me to teach Luna how to fight.

"She won't be able to do it," she said glaring at me, "Don't turn her into a killer."

Annie hasn't blanked out during the whole of the Games. Yet. It was the fact that her daughter was nearly chosen for the Hunger Games, and that she had to try to save the girl that saved her child. I knew that the Reaping was rigged. It was Javert sending me a message,"You made a mistake, and your family will pay for it."

But the thing is, I don't know what I did. For God's sake, I am a father, and I have to lie to my kid's about why I go to the Capitol! I am ashamed at what I do. Something needs to happen. And soon.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Two Careers down already. I feel bad. I promised 'Ponine that I would keep her cousins safe, and I failed. Hopefully she won't punch me in the face when I get crowned Victor...

After the tracker jacker attack, me, Clove and Marvel went back to the Cornucopia where all our supplies were. The anthem of Panem played, where the faces of the District 3 girl, Andromeda and Glimmer showed up. We ate some food, and I offered to take watch. I needed some time to think.

It seemed a better idea to wait until Katniss came to us, instead of tracking her. She would have the bow and arrows now and I have no idea how deadly she could be with them. She got an 11. That still angers me. And Clove. Clove really hates her. I can't believe I didn't cleanly kill two tributes! That girl from 8 that I thought I had killed and Peeta who I had slashed across the leg. He won't survive long. He has the cut, the tracker jacker stings and burns. He'll die soon.

In the morning, we had a quick breakfast. We talked and had mock fights until we saw smoke rising.

"Let's go check it out," Clove suggested her eyes gleaming like one of her knives at the prospect of killing another tribute. Out of all the Careers, Clove scared me the most with her accuracy when throwing her knives (if she threw one of her knives up the tree at Katniss, or used the bow and arrow, Andromeda and Glimmer might still be alive) and also the fact she is mentally unstable.

Marvel and I agreed with Clove. One less tribute, means one less chance of dying. And also it's one step closer to winning. I turned to the District 3 boy,

"Guard everything until we get back," I snarled at him throwing him a spear. Then we turned and left.

When we turned up at the site of the fire, there was nobody there. We then saw a second fire and followed the smoke. Again there was nobody there. I was pretty angry. We were tricked! Then we heard an explosion, and we ran. Back to the Cornucopia, because that's where it came from. All our supplies had been blown up!

I was livid! The District 3 boy did his job too well! I started shouting at him and broke his neck. The cannon went off. Clove and Marvel were trying to calm me down. I guess I was pretty dangerous when I was angry. And I did stupid things. We tried to salvage some supplies, but they were gone, the mines had completely destroyed everything.

"Whoever set off the mines, probably died in the explosion," Clove concluded.

"Yeah, and we'll know who did it because their face will be in the sky tonight," added Marvel.

That made me feel better. So we waited until nightfall. The only face in the sky was the boy from 3. The person who had blown up the mines had survived.

* * *

**Marvel's POV**

In the morning, we decided to split up to hunt for the attacker. We would meet up in the evening at the Cornucopia. That was all.

I took a spear and my pack and went into the forest. I set up a net, as a trap. I filled my water bottle and moved on. There wasn't much. There weren't a lot of us left, and so tributes were scarce, but we would get thrown together soon if there weren't any deaths today. I sat down to rest for a bit and took out the note that 'Ponine sent me, the first contact we've had in years. I wonder how she took Glimmer's death. Probably not well. I reread the note:

Marvel,

Well done with your training score. Hope you like your bangle, it was meant to be your birthday present the year I won my Games. Sorry I didn't send it or give it to you on my victory tour. Stay strong. Again, I'm sorry about what I did to Sam. Stay safe.

-E

Then I heard a scream. It sounded like a little girl. "Looks like somebody got caught in my net," I thought to myself. I didn't want to kill her, mainly because I recognized the voice, to be the voice of the District 11 girl, Rue, who was only 12. But this was the Hunger Games. You had to kill to win. I followed the voice, and I saw Katniss, the girl who we Careers have a vendetta against, helping her out. I threw my spear at her, but she ducked, and it hit the little girl instead.

Everything else happened in slow motion. The arrow hit me in the throat. I was gasping for air, couldn't breathe. I blacked out as my cannon sounded.

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

I watched as the hovercraft lifted Marvel's body out of the arena. Poor Cashmere and Gloss. Both have lost their family to the Games. I turned to Seneca Crane,

"Make an announcement. Give them hope, and then destroy it," I instructed.

He nodded and turned to the microphone,"Attention tributes. Attention. The regulations acquiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on, two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement."

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

The mentor table was a lot more subdued. Cash and Gloss were grieving for their children, and I felt pity for them, not something I usually felt for victors from District 1. The announcement took us all by surprise, but I felt I could play it to my advantage. It helped me sell the star-crossed lovers from District 12 a whole lot better. 'Baria and Brutus and Seeder and Chaff and I are becoming really competitive. We are the only ones who spend all are time at the table, the others do whatever they do after all their tributes have died. Usually at this point, I am passed out somewhere. But this time, I am determined to bring home both of my tributes.

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

There is going to be a feast soon. The audiences are bored, and even the "star-crossed lovers from District 12" aren't keeping them entertained.

This time I announced, "Attention, tributes. Attention. Commencing at sunrise, there will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion, each of you need something desperately and we plan to be generous hosts."

Hopefully, one of the star-crossed lovers will have their picture in the sky tonight.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

After hearing this me and Cato jumped. We were already working together because of the "two victors" thing.

"How about this," Cato started, "You run and get the pack, and I'll scout around and kill any tributes that are hiding."

I nodded," Sounds like a plan."

We both knew what was going to be in our pack. We needed armor to protect us from Katniss' arrows. Then she wouldn't be able to kill us. But first we needed to get our pack.

"I'll take first watch," Cato suggested," You need to be able to throw straight tomorrow."

I laughed, "I always throw straight." but I didn't argue. I was so tired.

Cato woke me up at dawn. We ate quickly and then made our way to the Cornucopia. I was going to stay hidden until Katniss showed herself. I knew what she needed. Medicine. For Peeta, or "Lover Boy" as we had taken to calling him. We were surprised when we didn't see his picture in the sky.

Then I spotted movement and sure enough, it was Katniss running towards the Cornucopia. I ran out after her and threw a knife, which she dodged. Then she shot two arrows at me, which I deflected. She grabbed her bag, and I threw another knife, which cut her above the eye. By this time, I had caught up with her, and tackled her. I was now sitting on top of her, she was mine and she was going to die.

"Where's Lover Boy?" I asked my eyes gleaming," Oh were you going to save him with that medicine? Oh so precious."

I picked out a knife. Katniss was struggling, but I was stronger.

"I promised Cato that if he let me have you, I would give the audience a good show," I took the knife that was hanging around my neck, the knife that was sent to me by 'Ponine. I hadn't used it yet, but it seemed a good time to use it now. "I'll cut up your face first, with what should we start?"

Katniss spat some blood into my face. I wiped away. "How about those lips of yours?" I asked tracing her lips with the point of my knife. "You won't need them any more, since Lover Boy won't ever kiss you again."

"Peeta!" she screamed.

"He's not coming. Soon he'll be dead, like that little girl. What was her name again?Rue? Yeah we killed her, and now we're going to kill you."

I didn't see him, but suddenly my knife was on the ground and I was grabbed by the District 11 boy, Thresh.

"You kill her?" he asked.

"No!"

"I heard you!"

"Cato!"

"You said her name!"

"Cato!"

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I heard Clove screaming my name, and I ran. I needed to help her, otherwise I would never forgive myself. I reached the Cornucopia and saw Clove lying on the ground.

"Stay with me, please Clove hang on!" I whispered urgently. She couldn't die, she was too young. She was part of my family. I couldn't let her die.

"Please!" I checked her pulse. It was fading.

I looked up to see that all the packs were gone. I looked up and saw the retreating figure of Thresh.

I turned back to Clove. Her cannon went off, signalling that she was dead. I looked beside her. Her knife and a rock stained with blood. I picked up her knife and put it in her jacket. It was her favourite. It was only right that it should go home with her. I picked up the rock.

"Thresh is as good as dead." I whispered. I will avenge Clove's death.

I picked up my sword and went to find Thresh.

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

We were preparing for the finale. We had created mutts, that looked like the tributes, but like a dog. We still needed 1 more tribute to die. Cato had killed Thresh, quite a battle. He managed to get his pack with body armor.

Katniss and Peeta were gathering, and that red-haired girl from District 5 was following them.

"Hold a cannon," I instructed.

Peeta and Katniss split. The girl was hiding. Peeta had collected nightlock berries. Not that he knew that. The girl ate some, and dropped dead.

"Cannon!" I shouted.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

There were now 3 of us left. It had darkened early, the finale was coming up. If I wasn't so tired and bloody I would be looking forward to it, but I was and all I wanted to do was to go home. I wish I never volunteered. Then Clove might be still alive, and I would be waiting with the rest of them at home. I made my to the Cornucopia, taking my time. Let the audience wait.

Then I heard a bunch of feet behind me. I looked round, and there were giant dogs (mutts probably) running at me. I started to run. My instincts and training kicked in. I saw Katniss and Peeta up ahead of me. Katniss shot an arrow at me, but my body armor deflected it. They started to run when the saw the mutts. We climbed to the top of the Cornucopia. At the top, where the mutts couldn't reach us, we fought. I managed to get Peeta in a headlock. Katniss pointed was about to shoot an arrow at me.

"Go on shoot. Then we will both go down, and you'll win," I said. I knew that I couldn't win.

Katniss hesitated. "Go on. I'm going to die anyway. I always was, but I didn't realize it, until now."

I tightened my arm,"But I can still make one more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do. I just wanted to bring pride to my district," I stopped," Tell 'Ponine that I'm sorry."

Then an arrow struck my hand, and I was pushed off the Cornucopia. The mutts crowded around me. My body armor was too good. The mutts kept biting me, trying to find a bit of flesh. I screamed. It was agony. I saw a small, dark haired mutt, whose teeth looked as sharp as the knives that Clove used. I saw the familiar gleam that the dark eyes had in the prospect of another victim.

"Clove," I whispered. The mutt just looked at me, as if it heard me, but I saw no trace of the friendship I had with Clove.

Suddenly the ground opened up, and the mutts disappeared. I wanted to die. Then Katniss and Peeta jumped down from Cornucopia.

"Please," I whispered,"Shoot."

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

I hated Katniss Everdeen. She killed 4 of my closest friends. She will suffer.

"Let me make this announcement," I asked Seneca Crane who nodded me and gave me the microphone.

"Attention. Attention, tributes. There's been a slight rule change. The previous revision allowing for two victories from the same district has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Katniss had dropped her bow and walked over to Peeta, putting half of the nightlock berries into his palm. Seneca Crane sensed what they were going to do and grabbed the microphone.

" Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark."

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

"They are not happy with you," I told Katniss before her interview," Especially the President's daughter."

She shrugged," What do I have to do?"

"You have to go out there and talk how you were so much in love that you couldn't imagine a life without him."

Eponine walked up to us. I tensed. She was wearing black silk. She was in mourning, She was dangerous.

"Haymitch, Miss Everdeen," she said. Her expression was cold, and her eyes were angry. She was plotting her revenge.

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

I can't believe that Peeta had the nerve to say that he was sorry about Cato's death! I wasn't only mourning Cato, I was mourning all of them, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and Cato. Luckily they are on the train back to 12, but this isn't over. It will never be over until I have hurt Katniss as much as she has hurt me. This is war.


	5. Chapter 4- The funerals

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Hopefully some people are actually reading this. Again sorry for murdering Clato, but other couples such as Percabeth have not been destroyed (who can because they are so perfect!). Anyway please follow, favourite and review! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Hunger Games and Harry Potter or Doctor Who. If I did I would be a flipping genius and I would be really surprised with myself. There might be an element of Sherlock, and sadly I don't own that either. The only characters I came up with is Eponine (wish I had chosen a different name) Gryffindor and Samantha Hawthorne and Cato's little sister Aoife (which is Irish for beauty, but it was a name for a warrior princess)**

**Everything in italics is a flash back.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Funerals**

**Eponine T's POV**

We were all there. Eponine, Enjorolas, Draco, Gavroche and I. It was raining, which seemed right since it was a funeral. A double funeral, for Cato and Clove, the fallen tributes from District 2, whom everyone thought would come was a huge blow for 'Ponine. She had given Cato her locket, and now she had it back, but it was given to her by his sister, Aoife.

Afterwards, we all went to the garden behind the Training Center, a place where we went after training, where we spent a lot of summer evenings, together. Those were happy times, but 2 of us were missing, who would never rejoin us.

"It's all the Capitol's fault," Enjorolas said breaking the silence," If it weren't for them, Cato and Clove would still be alive."

Eponine threw her knife at the wall. She had lost 4 people, while the rest of us lost 2. "Don't talk like that. It will only get you into trouble and it won't bring them back.'

Enjorolas gave her an exasperated look. Draco tensed sensing a fight. It wouldn't be a fair one, 'Ponine had her cousin Glimmer's diamond ring with a poisonous spike. She wouldn't hesitate to use it. She was trained to kill, just like the rest of us. I went and retrieved her knife. Oh and I forgot the bracelet. Whip and staff, present from Cato. Yeah, she was better armed than the rest of us.

"People in the Capitol have started wearing mockingjays in their outfits," she continued," You know like Katniss'(she said the name as if it was poison. She made no attempt to hide the fact that she loathed the District 12 Victors) badge. It's disgusting." She sniffed.

"How long are you here?" I asked.

"A week. then I go to District 1 for the funerals."

"Then on the Victory Tour?"

"O joy, O rapture. Yes," she smiled," To spy on our little Mockingjay. Some Districts have revolted. I'm there to make sure she's doing her job. I mean do you honestly think she's in love with Peeta Mallark?" She laughed," She only did _that_ for the cameras. So that she would win. Obviously everyone in the Capitol fell for it. What idiots. The star-crossed lovers of District 12 indeed."

Enjorolas' head perked up,"The districts are revolting?"

"Don't get anything into your head. It won't work, and they'll fail and then the Hunger Games would be even more serious."

I stood up and picked up Gavroche who had fallen asleep. I shook him and he woke up his eyes full of tiredness. "We need to go. It's late and I need to get changed and I need to take you to Aiofe's parents house. Come on Gavroche."

And we walked to our small flat in the center of town, the one we lived in all by ourselves, mainly because our parents were scumbags and as soon as I was old enough to have my own flat, I moved out and took my little brother with me.

* * *

**Enjorolas' POV**

"What do you mean the Districts are revolting?" I asked once Eponine and Gavrovhe left. 'Ponine sighed and passed me a letter," From Plutarch Heavensbee. He's heading the revolution. Everything is explained there," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Long story short, I wish the Games didn't exist," she whispered.

Draco looked at his watch, "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to go otherwise my Mom's going to be annoyed," he said.

I nodded. Draco's parents were having a "wake" for Cato and Clove at Malfoy Manor. It took at least 30 mins to get there by bus, and that's the way we were going.

"Did you open the packet Cato gave you from me?" I asked 'Ponine.

"Yeah,"she said showing me the golden "Snitch" I gave her from all of us. It was very old, but it had wings and could fly, which was what it was doing now.

She had taken out the photo that was taken on her Victory Tour, and was reading the back.

"Please don't tell me you actually kept it," Draco sighed leaning over.

"I kept all the photos of us. I have a scrapbook of them as well as photos of my cousins."

"And your sketchbook?" I asked.

She nodded,"And the messages me and Cato wrote to each other in it. It's actually more of a message book."

"This is our stop," Draco said. We stepped out, and before us loomed the big, grey and in many ways beautiful structure of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

I was in one of the guest rooms and I was in my black silk that was made for the funerals. I had 10 minutes. Usually I would be "fashionably late" as was the custom, but I wouldn't be late for this. It would be disrespectful to Cato and Clove. I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you okay?" It was Eponine, probably my best friend.

"Yeah," I answered wiping the tears from my eyes. I was wearing my gold bracelet, and a gold chain with a gold knife hanging from it. I wasn't taking any chances. Nobody would see the knife, it's only the chain that they would see. Eponine came in and hugged me, and I cried properly for the first time in months.

"Come on," she said," We don't want to be late."

I nodded and wiped my tears on the back of my hand. I put on some black gloves and high heels.

"Show time," I whispered.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

When I saw the two Eponines walking down the stairs, I nudged Enjorolas who looked up. Then we both offered our arm to them, Enjorolas to Eponine T, and I offered my arm to Eponine G.

"I forgot to mention, there's a dinner," I whispered to 'Ponine.

She groaned," You could have warned me, otherwise I wouldn't have worn such uncomfortable shoes.

I laughed, but had to do it discreetly, because it could be seen as disrespectful.

"That's not all, there's dancing," I whispered making her groan even more.

"I'll only dance if you rescue me from unwanted attention," she whispered back.

"Doesn't sound too bad. How about we stick together for the rest of the evening?" I suggested. 'Ponine gave me a grateful look.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," my mother called,"Before we go into dinner, I'l go through tonight's program. After dinner, there will be drinks in the dining room for the gentlemen, who will then join the ladies for tea and cakes. Then there is the option of cards or dancing. Now everyone please follow me."

We followed her into the dining room. Instead of one long table, there were small tables of 4. Eponine and Enjorolas soon joined us and we sat down at a table. Footmen soon started to hand out dishes. Our table was by far the liveliest and most talkative. Afterwards the two Eponines left for the drawing room and Enjorolas and I joined the gentlemen for drinks and talk.

* * *

**Eponine T's POV**

Narcissa Malfoy was going on about Capitol fashions do me and 'Ponine were able to talk for a while.

"So how's life?"

"As bad as it gets."

"Bit depressing."

She nodded,"I hate District 12."

"Do you mean Peeta Mallark and Katniss Everdeen or the whole of District 12?"

"Peeta Mallark and Katniss Everdeen. Mostly Katniss Everdeen."

"Let me guess, your already plotting her death."

Her eyes gleamed,"The Quarter Quell."

"What?"

"The President is not happy. The next Quarter Quell . On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors. That's whats written on the card."

"She is the only female Victor for District 12, so"

"So she'll have to go into the arena. So there's a very big chance that she will not come back out. I might go in it as well."

"Why?"

"So that I can make sure she won't survive."

* * *

**Enjorlas' POV**

I am absolutely exhausted. I am not used to staying up to 3 am dancing. I am at Malfoy Manor, and I'm not looking forward to breakfast, a very tired Eponine and Draco, a hungover Lucius and a very annoyed Narcissa.

Breakfast was a casual affair. Lucius was sleeping, Narcissa was having breakfast in bed, so it was only the three of us.

"So what are you going to do for the remaining 6 days?" Draco asked 'Ponine.

She shrugged,"Train, sleep, try not to break down, the usual."

"Why haven't you blanked yet?"

"Because there is no one left who could bring me out of it."

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Andromeda Mairin's funeral was a somber affair. We were all there, Mum, Dad, Uncle Jason, Luke, Percy, Annabeth, her family and me. I didn't want to go, I didn't like funerals that much. Mum said I had to because she saved my life.

Funerals in District 4 were frequent because so many fishermen were lost at sea. After Andromeda's funeral, we went to her parent's house to have dinner. The Quarter Quell was coming up. I sighed. Uncle Jason came up to me. He was my dad's older brother and had won his Games the year before my dad did.

"Alright Luna?" He asked.

I nodded. Percy Jackson , his son and Percy's girlfriend Annabeth Chase were talking to Luke, but I didn't feel like joining in.

"Tell me about your Games. Please," I asked.

He sighed,"Well..."

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Hylla was dead. I thought she would win. I fumbled my bangle. I was all alone. And I was angry. angry at the Capitol. If not for them and their sick Games, Hylla would still be alive.

There were rumors of a revolution in District 3. I swore on the River Styx that I would join in and make the Capitol pay.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

The funerals held for the District 1 tributes, Glimmer and Marvel were "glorious". There was a party afterwards to make sure that "they were remembered properly". As if getting drunk would honour the dead. It was sick.

My friend Piper teased me about it. She was enjoying herself. She didn't care that children had died in horrible ways. For her it was all one big party, one that would never end as long as we were in the Capitols favor. It wasn't fair. Only us and District 2 were held in special regard, when other poorer Districts needed the resources more.

Glimmer was my best friend, we trained together and I would miss her a lot. I wanted the Games to stop, but that won't happen unless we revolt.


	6. Chapter 5-Before the Victory Tour

_Author's Note: Hi everyone who is still bothered to read this! Sorry for not updating for so long, I have something called school that gives out something called homework. Can't wait for the break! Anyway, this is Chapter 5, and more couples will come into play later. Please comment whether you want Romione or Dramione and if you want a cross fandom ship like George/Eponine T or something more obscure like Prim/Gavroche (which could possibly work) . Does everyone still want Ginny/Harry or Prim/Harry because Prim is meant to be the same age as Harry, so..Sorry again for destroying Clato, I guess I could have made it Climmer (as the movie suggestests). Anyway on with the show!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO,( although Rick Riordan is destroying my soul and honestly doesn't deserve those amazing characters) The Hunger Games, Les Mis or Harry Potter. I only own the two characters Eponine Gryffindor and Samantha Hawthorn.**

Chapter 5-Before the Victory Tour

**Eponine G's POV**

"Why do I have to stay with Katniss Everdeen?"

"I need her to be scared. You being there will intimidate her."

That is what President Javert told me on the way to Katniss' house in Victor's Village.

"She shouldn't have won."

"That is why we have our Quarter Quell," he reminded me with a smile.

We arrived at the house and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Prim's POV**

"Mum, there's somebody at the door!"

My mother came and opened the door. I turned to Ginny, and we both followed her. Katniss went hunting with Sam, and shouldn't be back yet.

"Good morning Mrs. Everdeen," came the voice of President Javert. Ginny tensed. His daughter Eponine was behind him.

"Is Katniss at home?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Ginny narrowing her eyes.

"I want to have a chat with her," President Javert answered giving us a small lip-less smile.

My mother showed them into the library. Me and Ginny ran over to her house where we bumped into Fred (or George. I really can't tell those two apart.)

"Is Katniss back?" Ginny asked.

Fred shook his head."I was heading over to the Hawthorne's. Mum said she would look after Vick, Rory and Posy. If I see Katniss, I'll tell her that you were looking for her," And then he left.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

Katniss and I were sitting down at the kitchen table drinking tea, well just generally warming ourselves up. There was a knock on the door and Fred came in.

"Geez, it's really cold outside," he said sitting down at the table. Mum offered him a cup of tea, which he accepted gratefully.

"What are you doing here Fred?" Katniss asked.

"Don't be silly woman. I'm George not Fred.:

"Oh sorry George."

"Only joking. I'm Fred. George is at home."

Katniss scowled. She hated it when people made fun of her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to pick up Rory, Vick and Posy. Mum's offered to look after them."Seeing my slightly worried expression he quickly added," You can come too if you like." I relaxed. Vick was my autistic younger brother. I was really protective of him, and often got into fights with the merchant's kids because they continually teased him about it.

Fred took another gulp of tea,"Oh Katniss, Prim and Ginny were looking for you."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"Well your helpful," I said.

Katniss stood up. She was going on her Victory Tour soon, well in a week. "Thank you for the tea, Hazelle!" she shouted up the stairs.

Mum came down with Rory, Vick and Posy who were all in their coats. Fred smiled at her in thanks and we all left together for Victor's Village.

* * *

**Eponine G's POV**

When Katniss _finally _arrived, Father told me to leave them. I went to Haymitch's house. The letters that Plutarch gave me for some people in District 12, felt hot in my bag. I was amazed that I wasn't found out.

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

I was woken up by Eponine. she handed me a letter from Plutarch which I quickly scanned.

"Destroy it as soon as you've read it properly," she instructed.

"Who knows?" I asked.

"Most of the Victors," she answered," One or two revolutionary friends from Districts 1 and 2. I don't trust the Victors there."

I nodded in agreement. Districts 1 and 2 sat in the Capitol's pocket. If one of the letters fell into the wrong hands, Eponine was putting herself in enough risk as it was.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

She just smiled."Some things are better left unanswered."

* * *

**George's POV**

The adults (including Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fleur) were having a "meeting". Bill received a letter from Plutarch and showed it to Dad, who returned with Lupin, Tonks and Sirius. Now they were all holed up in the library. Ginny told us that the President had visited Katniss, and now his daughter was staying in 12 until the Victory Tour. Fred and I came up with a list of pranks that we could play on her, until we realized that it would probably reflect badly on our family. It would be a very long and boring week.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I was walking through town with Eponine and was showing her the "wonders" of District 12. On purpose I showed her District 12's oldest neighborhood, hoping that if I did, she would become the Eponine that we knew, instead of the one we saw standing next to President Snow with an obviously fake smile on her face. Now she looked tired, and wilted. It looked like she had died in the arena along with the 4 careers.

I could see she didn't want to be here, or staying with Katniss knowing that she was responsible for all of their deaths. We sat down against a wall.

"It's not her fault, you know," I said carefully.

Her big grey eyes fixed on me. They looked like the eyes of someone who had seen the worst, they weren't the eyes of a 16 year old girl.

"Yes it is. It's her fault they are dead!"

"No it's not. First of all they were reaped and Cato volunteered."

She winced as if hearing his name hurt, it probably did, but I wouldn't know.

"So did she."

"To save Prim."

"So, why couldn't she have died? Then he would've come back home!"

"Because, if that did happen, Gale and I would have to support two families, Mrs Everdeen would have been inconsolable, maybe so much that she would have a relapse. If Katniss died, our lives would have gone back to the way they were after the mine collapsed, but only worse."

She stared at me as if not knowing what to say.

"Wheras Cato dying, a lot of people mourn him, but no-ones life gets any harder."

"Mind did," she gave a small smile,"but it was pretty bad to start off with."

I looked at her. I didn't know her story and I thought she had a life of luxury in the President's palace, but I guess I was wrong.

"Tell me."

She shook her head. "Not here."

"All I am saying is that you shouldn't hate Katniss, she was just playing the Capitol's sick games, just as he was, and you were. The actions in there happen to live, and she needed to live for us. The actions that happen in there do not happen out of hate or spite and they do not reflect the actual person. Please try to forgive her."

"I don't know if I can."

"The only reason she killed him was because he was in a lot of pain, she killed him out of mercy. It was a noble death."

"I can hardly call dying in the Hunger Games ,'noble'."

"Do you want to continue our tour?"

"Take me to the woods."

How did she know about the woods. She just smiled at my bewildered expression.

"Oh come on, it's not that secret. It's just the Capitol has better things to do than punish some people from an outlying district for sneaking out and killing animals for food. The audience did wonder though how Katniss could use a bow and arrow so well, as well as climbing trees. She isn't from a Career district or District 7. It's quite funny when the Capitolites are confused."

We stood up.

"How about tomorrow?"

She nodded,"Sounds like a plan."

We started walking in the direction of Victor's Village.

"I have nightmares and flashbacks ,you know. Cato was the only one who could bring me back, who could make them stop,"she said. She sounded as if she was crying.

"Everyone has nightmares," I said putting my arm around her shoulder," I have them a lot, but I can never stop them, you should be happy that they stopped for a while."

"I don't want them to start again."

"You'll find someone else to make them go away, I'm sure of it. For me there is always someone there to make it better, there'll be people like that for you, the nightmares won't stop, but they won't be as unbearable. There'll always be someone."

We walked in companionable silence, and at Victor's Village 'Ponine turned around and whispered, "I don't have anyone."

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

We all sat around KAtniss' living room.

"So what did President Javert want?" Gale asked.

"Nothing."

"Sure he didn't want anything and Haymitch isn't an alcoholic," Fred or George said.

"Seriously drop it. All he wanted was for Eponine to stay here for a while," Katniss answered.

"Uhuh that's all," the other twin responded.

I rolled my eyes and turned to talk to Prim.

"Where is she anyway?" Katie inquired.

"Out on a tour of 12."

"But she had one last time," I pointed out.

"Yes but she wanted another one."

"With who?" Harry asked warily.

"Sam," Katniss answered quickly. We all stared at her.

"SAM?" we all asked together.

"Yes Sam, as in Samantha Hawthorn." she said talking to us like children, well some of us are but still.

"She had nothing to do," Katniss continued.

"And she offered?" Charlie asked.

"No, I made her, she had finished trading so..."

"Seriously what did Javert want?" Gale asked again.

"NOTHING!" Katniss said sounding both angry and annoyed," AND EVEN IF HE DID WANT SOMETHING, I WOULDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

This was the time to drop the subject. I shot Gale a warning look which he didn't see. He was probably hurt that Katniss wouldn't confide in him.

"Soooo how's life?"

"RON!"

* * *

_And that is the end of chapter 5, dear readers. I have decided to have a cover art competition. Please send me your art and I will announce the winner soon. Please review, favourite and follow. Please comment Capitol names that I will need in a later chapter. Both male and female. _

_Keep reading, and may the odds be ever in your favour! _

_Mockingjay24601_


End file.
